Mystery Incorporated and The Town
by Skycycleboy
Summary: Four teenagers looking only to take a break from their struggles and stress, end up missing a concert, needing repairs on their van, and embroiled in a decades-long mystery involving a town that shouldn't exist.


Prologue:

Kenzie huffed and she puffed, her lungs and legs burned as she sprinted down the street, her wails being the only noise in the whole town.

She looked at all the houses, the people standing on the porches of their identical idyllic houses, their smiles spread wide and showing their ungodly amount of skeletal-white teeth. Their eyes in deep contrast, black, soulless, watching her, waiting, like they were waiting for their signal to pounce. Contrasting with the monochrome of their eyes, skin, and teeth was the bright colorfulness of everything else surrounding them. The near-humanness to them sent a chill up Kenzie's sweat-covered back and she cried even deeper.

Kenzie couldn't stop, though her body ached and all rational told her it was useless. They already got Matthew, she needed to avenge him, stop whatever this twisted shit that was going on, she couldn't allow this to happen to one more person. Throughout the limp numbness in her left leg and the teary-viewed vision, no matter how fruitless her attempts were, she carried on.

Blood soaked her jeans and the lower part of her sweatshirt, the dark crimson weighing her down, the breeze of the town blowing on her exposed wounds, and she did her damn best to ignore the slime of muscles that fell out, painting the black pavement.

She looked on down the endless row of houses, finding no way to get out, the way in gone in this maze of trickery.

In this town, nothing was right, nothing made sense, she looked up at the moon, the fifth night in a row it was full, and she knew what was there even without clear vision, what was there.

Kenzie looked, she saw the pair of siblings that came with each house standing on the steps, their cookie-cutter parents behind them, proud hollow smiles spread on all four faces.

It was just like that everywhere, without change, without difference, the same set over and over, their transformation making them even more indistinguishable than before.

Kenzie kept going, praying to God that she could make it out of the town before it was too late.

But, every time she looked back to a house, they were closer to her, off of their porch into the lawn. She tried to keep looking, to keep them in place, but the burning tears of her eyes regretfully brought her eyelids to a close, and once she sprung them back open, they were closer.

Once they were on the sidewalk is when their laughing began, Kenzie's tears became harder and harder as she wailed, snot dripping down into her mouth, a trail of urine joining the blood and sweat on her legs.

Their laughs were the only thing that varied them. Some high-pitched giggles, other wheezy chortles, other deep-pitched roars. No matter how they much they attempted to mask their monstrous intentions, their hunger-lust deep in their loins, they just sounded hungry and hollow, devoid of any humanity they once had.

She heard the honk in front of her and looked, seeing the man out of his car.

She stopped, knowing it was over.

Kenzie stood in the street, looking around, the families coming in, circling her, their laughs echoing and harsh.

She shuddered, and even though she was still crying, she tried to steady her voice. "You won't do this forever, you're all going to face your punishments."

The man's chuckle, much more authentic, and much more haunting began.

"Maybe, but just know, it won't be you."

That's when the man snapped, and Kenzie was sent down to the ground, the hundreds of people slamming her down.

She felt her bones crushing, and teeth and nails sinking into her flesh. Skin was ripped off and her blood painted the streets. She felt her body slowly shrink and split, becoming less and less of a human and more of a meal.

She tried not to focus on the pain, she tried to think of what she did beforehand.

Kenzie tried to think, and hope, and pray, that all she had done to this town, all Matthew did to help her, would fall into the hands of another unlucky person that came into the town, and they would use it to help them put an end to this town.


End file.
